undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Glitchtale
Glitchtale is an AU created by Camila Cuevas. It started with a short animation based on the Genocide Run battle with Sans, and things just snowballed from there. Synopsis Season 1 During a Genocide run, Frisk tries to reset but in the process, a glitch appears that keeps getting bigger and bigger. Season 2 The monsters are on the surface, but it is not the utopia they think it is. The Anti-Monsters Department will fight hard to get rid of the monsters, and that is not even the biggest threat the monsters face... Story 'Season 1' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCzDrlnOYY0 Megalomaniac] Frisk does genocide and makes it to Sans. Frisk decides to reset while fighting Sans, but Chara traps them before they can. Frisk is then locked out of undoing their mistake, or of continuing. Chara has taken total control. Frisk manages to break free and takes the killing blow for Sans, giving him their soul and their determination. Sans defeats Chara and resets the timeline. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4tGTxbnujY Yet Darker] Having witnessed the battle Chara and Sans, Gaster tries to bring himself back into existence by stealing Frisk's soul. Gaster summons Frisk to The Void to kill them, but Sans comes to the rescue. Frisk gave Sans their soul again and Gaster is defeated. Sans resets once more. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-iO-I0oGn8 *Determination] Because of Sans's repeated absorbing of Frisk's soul and then resetting, the timeline is glitched enough for Chara to return. Chara set their sights on stealing as much determination as possible. Flowey warns Sans that Frisk is in danger and they team up to stop Chara. Chara takes Frisk's determination, and Sans and Flowey escape with an undetermined Frisk. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_kc80dPD5g Your Best Friend] It's time for round two against Chara, and this time, Sans brings back Gaster to help him and Flowey with the fight. Flowey absorbs the six human souls and becomes Photoshop Flowey, and they go to fight Chara. Frisk gets their determination back when they see that their friends are losing, and calls for help from the souls who get their traits back as well, which they had lost in the fight against Chara. Frisk gives their soul to Flowey, who then changes into Asriel. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2oZtRw1tHVQ Continue] Asriel vs Chara. Two friends opposing each other with the entire timeline in the balance. Chara explains to Asriel why they are doing this, and asks him to help erase the timeline. Asriel refuses and they fight, but in the end he cannot go through with it. He finds a way to spare Chara, but Chara could not exist without their determination, so they gave Asriel the remains of their soul. Asriel destroys the barrier and monsters go to the surface. Frisk shatters the reset button and promises Sans to only continue from now on, so they can all look to the future. Season 2 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUdm30XHWVU My Sunshine] Frisk finds that being the ambassador isn't as easy as it seems. They have to convince Jessica Grey of the Anti-Monsters Department, or AMD, to show up and sign at a conference. Along the way, Frisk sees a lonely child walking across the street moments before a speeding car nearly hits her. They jump in saving the child and destroying the car. The young girl introduces herself as Betty, becoming an immediate fan of Frisk for all they are doing for the monsters. Betty decides to tag along and try to help Frisk convince Jessica to sign the peace treaty. Frisk figures they should show the pontential monsters have to helping humans by bringing Jessica to Toriel's school for the kids with soul traits. While visiting the school, it is revealed Betty has a unique soul trait unlike any other, a pink soul. The group decides to visit Gaster's lab hoping to find answers to Betty's soul. Betty also reveals that her soul also has a small pixie-like creature called Akumu tied to it. When Frisk heads out to the conference with Jessica, Betty asks Gaster if she can stay overnight at the lab while her parents begin packing for their move. Asgore was put into jury to explain the broken barrier and admitted he killed the six kids. The last kid, "Integrity" was Jessica's kid and she screams at Asgore for killing her. Asgore is then locked up in jail, and Jessica is found outside cursing the monsters hoping to get even with them. A mysterious figure is seen talking to Jessica offering its help to destroy the monster race. Jessica agrees saying since the monsters took away her "sunshine"(her daughter) she'll take away any hope they had of living happily on the surface. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W82A03JTaqQ Dust] Asgore is in jail, for killing the six human children who fell into the underground. Frisk stops by Gaster's lab and sees that Betty is still at the lab, because her family is moving and she needed a place to stay while her things were moved. Frisk takes Betty to go to Mettaton's interview with Sans, Papyrus, and Asriel. When they get there, Papyrus hears a cry for help. He looks around and sees a girl clinging onto the top of a construction crane. Papyrus goes to assist and the girl directs Papyrus to move the crane over the building and to "push the green button on Papyrus' left" which drops the I-beams that had been in the crane's grasp drops on the building, and she vanishes. Sans attempts to stop the falling I-beams while everyone gets out of the way, but Jessica Gray shoots a weapon that uses soul energy at him from the shadows, that neutralizes Sans' powers and resulting in the deaths of several innocent people and Papyrus' arrest for causing their deaths and the destruction of the building. Sans, Frisk, and Asriel have a meeting to decide what to do. Asriel thinks that they should check the Anti-Monster-Department (AMD) cameras to see if they missed anything. Frisk reluctantly suggests that they try to find a way to reset and stop this from even happening. Sans is upset because Frisk had promised to never reset and because resetting is such a bad idea. Sans takes the friendship bracelet off his wrist and throws it on the ground, saying that Frisk should have just let Chara kill him, because that would have "hurt less than this". Sans goes with Asriel to infiltrate the AMD headquarters, leaving Frisk behind. In the AMD room, Asriel and Sans uncover evidence about Betty's could create holograms and had been manipulating everyone. Meanwhile, Gaster decides to read the story of the twin siblings, two wizards who had created the barrier, and discovers what trait the pink soul represents: fear. Betty was a Bete Noire - a creature who's sole purpose was to make sure humans and monsters could never live in peace. Back at AMD headquarters, Betty appears right after Sans and Asriel figure out she was behind what happened with Papyrus and the crane. Jessica shoots Sans with the special weapon again, and this time it cracks her soul. Sans is left unable to teleport him and Asriel away. Betty make Asriel believe she is Chara with her hallucenations, and is about to spear Asriel when Sans finds the determination to teleport in front of him. Betty takes Sans' soul and feeds it to Akumu, her pet, killing Sans instantly. Gaster feels Sans death as he loses the glow in his right eye. Angered at the death of his friend, Asriel attcks Betty, but she uses Akumu to block his attacks. Asriel is about to attack again when Sans' words echo through his mind, telling him to warn the others. Asriel flees the battle. Betty demands Jessica's vial of hate. Betty uses Akumu to pin Jessica to the wall and causes Jessica to hallucinate, seeing her Daughter in Betty's place, pleading for the vial. The image of Jessica's daughter changes to be bleeding and terrifying, possibly what she looked like after Asgore killed her. The episode ends with Jessica screaming in horror, and Betty telling her that she'll keep her promise: turning monsters into dust. Do or Die Frisk is seen practicing their apology to Sans after mentioning their idea to reset, which made Sans upset with Frisk. Frisk says that 'I've always relied on my ability to "go back" to fix my mistakes... to make things better, it's hard to let go of that all of sudden.' Frisk just doesn't want anyone to get hurt. Frisk isn't convinced by the speech and doesn't think it's good enough. Frisk hears something by the door and it turns out to be a wounded Asriel in his powered up form, just as Asriel reverts back to normal. Frisk then asks Asriel why he's hurt, and why Sans isn't with him. Asriel goes on to cry and Frisk realizes that Sans has died and has trouble staying determined. Asriel tells Frisk that they need to let everyone know before Betty hurts anyone else. Meanwhile, Akumu tries to entertain Betty by shape-shifting into a miniature version of her. Betty tells Akumu to try not waste its energy keeping her entertained. They need to save it for the soul harvest. Akumu then opens its mouth, revealing Sans' soul. Betty asks if that soul was enough and Akumu implies that it is and that there's still magic to be drained from Sans' soul. Betty asks if it's enough to start their plan, to which Akumu appears to nod. Meanwhile, Undyne stops Jessica from approaching Asgore, since they're under direct orders to not let anyone near them until Jessica show her ID, saying she's the one who issued that order. She also mentions that she needs to talk to Papyrus afterwards. Before Jessica gets to utter a word Asgore apologizes for his misdeeds, Jessica replies by saying that she should be the one apologizing. Because of her, Papyrus was framed and that a monster got murdered. Undyne asks if it was a short skeleton and Jessica confirms that it is. Undyne then realizes that Papyrus was right about the feeling he had, implying he had the same reaction as Gaster had, and decides that Jessica should follow and apologize to Papyrus for being a part of his brother's murder. Undyne opened Papyrus' cell and says that Jessica came to talk about Sans, saying that the feeling Papyrus had last night was right. Papyrus says that it wasn't Jessicas isn't the one who killed Sans. But Jessica says that Sans would have still been alive if it wasn't for her, as she starts to apologizing while claiming she doesn't deserve anyone's forgiveness and that she would go back if she could. But Papyrus just hugs her mid-sentence and states that she must have been through a lot, forgiving her. This causes Jessica's integrity to come back, making her turning part of her hair blue, which resembles her dead daughter. It's not clear if her soul is still cracked or not after getting her trait back. Meanwhile, Asriel and Frisk arrives at Gaster's residence only to be greeted with a shattered flower pot and books on the floor. Frisk spots Alphys trying to clean up the mess after what could have been the aftermath of Gaster, calling out to Alphys who jumps in shock, dropping the books she was picking back up from the floor. Alphys tells them that Gaster isn't coping that well with Sans death. Frisk and Asriel goes outside to the backyard to see Gaster, who is talking to himself after realizing the night before that 'the stars that monsters craved for hundreds of years are nothing more than dead flames'. Frisk arrives and Gaster suspects what they came to tell him, and reveals that only Determination can defeat Fear, and vice versa. But he also tells Frisk that fear has a limit, and determination doesn't, causing them to become fully determined gain. Meanwhile, Alphys is attacked by pink blobs being controlled by Akumu, and Gaster and Frisk are attacked as well, but they fight back. After the battle, Gaster says that he and Alphys had a plan to destory Betty and Akumu, and that Frisk and Asriel should go to the school to protect the children from the blobs. Undyne, Papyrus, Asgore, and Jessica come to Gaster's home, and after being saved by Papyrus from an attack from Gaster, she says she's come to help, and can aid with getting access to Gaster and Alphys' location. Gaster teleports Frisk, Asriel, and Asgore to the school, as Frisk asks Gaster to be careful. Inside, a little girl named Abigail with the trait of patience is attacked by a pink blob, but is rescued by Cam, a boy with the trait of kindness, and Robin, a girl with the trait of bravery. Toriel then arrives and tells the children to hide, and most likely disposed of the blob. Meanwhile, Alphys, Jessica, and Gaster travel to a lab, where Gaster will attempt to kill Betty, but if it fails, Alphys is to activate the Nullifier, the room they battle in, and destroy Betty, and possibly Gaster. Betty arrives at the scene, and she and Gaster fight it out. Meanwhile, at the school, Cam, Abby, and Robin are looking for Cam's little sister, Lily, who was last seen in the cafeteria. Then, a blob approaches them, but Frisk arrives in time to stop it. Lily then runs by, being chased by another blob, and Frisk covers the group of friends, blocking another blob from following them. In the Nullifier, both Gaster and Betty seem to be tiring. Betty asks if Kumu has enough souls yet, and it is seen that the blobs have killed three children with the integrity, justice, and bravery traits. The two continue fighting, and at one point, Kumu is trapped in a shield, and Betty is almost blasted by a Gaster blaster, but Kumu breaks free in time to save her, which drains its own energy. In the school, Cam finds Lily and saves her from the blob, but it's not over. Betty needs one more soul to overpower Gaster, and she tries to steal Lily's through a pink blob, but Cam sacrifices himself and gets his soul taken instead. Nonetheless, it's enough for Betty to take control of Gaster's powers and use them against him. After beating him brutally, Betty prepares to take his soul, but Jessica and Alphys show up, and Jessica neutralizes Betty's powers as she did with Sans. Alphys then tells Jessica to escape with Gaster back to his house while she activates the Nullifier. Jessica and Gaster get away, but Alphys stays back and shields herself from the Nullifier. In the house, Undyne realizes that Alphys isn't with the group, and rushes back to save her. In the Nullifier, the plan appears to have worked, but Betty reveals that she isn't a monster or a human, so the Nullifier proved ineffective. She then steals Alphys' soul, right about the time Undyne arrives. She then tricks Undyne into killing Alphys by using her hallucinations of fear. Betty kills Undyne too, and starts to leave, but Undyne hangs on and transforms into her Undying form, ready to avenge her fallen loved one Nightmare of Pink Gallery Trivia *In Dust, when Akumu opened their mouth and have Sans' soul in it, there is theories that Sans isn't dead yet, just trapped inside the Soul and Akumu. *Gaster has his power linked to Papyrus and Sans's. If one were to die as Sans did, he would in turn receive a power boost, regaining the magic he used to first create them. Video ; Season 1 Category:AUs Category:Special Event